The Devil Fighter (Rewrite Version)
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: After sacrificing his life to protect a friend, Elliot Davidson gets resurrected as a Devil and servant of Rias Gremory. Not only he has to get used his new life while learning that fantastic beings, even mythological Gods, actually exists, but he has to prove to everyone that just because he doesn't have a Sacred Gear or Longinus doesn't make him a worthless Devil. OC x Harem.


**N/A: The new version is out baby! And let me tell you I am so happy I rewrote the first chapter, you have no idea that changing my cringy writing was what I really needed! Now one thing I should let you know the story is not going to be much that different than the older version, but I added some new details and this time I made Elliot a more believable character, so I hope you'll like the changes I made.**

 **Anyways, enjoy it and please let me know what do you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introducing the Challenger.**

It was a beautiful morning in the small city of Kuoh, Japan. The cleared blue sky allowed the sunlight bring the refreshing heat of Spring upon a giant high school, while a few young people, apparently to be the students by the school uniforms they're all wearing, made their way to the front gate. Some of them were already in the school grounds or inside of a huge three-story building, which is made of bricks and the architecture was seemly reminiscent of the European buildings from the Renaissance period.

However, there was a only a young man who was still standing in front of the gates. He's around 17-years old and stood about 5 feet 10 inches, with dark, medium hair tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon and he was holding a dark leather bag. He was wearing the official school uniform like everyone else, which consists a long-sleeved black blazer with white accents, it was opened up that revealed a light blue T-shirt underneath; a pair of black pants and black Nike sneakers instead of dress shoes. Wrapped around his head was a black cap, with a white logo of an American Baseball team, the New York Yankees, which probably means the young man is from the United States.

He was looking at the entrance of the huge high school for a moment, as he was checking the brochure which contains the information about this place. He heard the rumors that this used to be a private school only for girls, before years later eventually changed into a co-ed school for some reason. Nevertheless, most students are still female, also some of them are from overseas, but that's beside the point. The fact that the guys could be lucky to make friends with them, maybe getting a girlfriend as well, but sometimes their expectations can be just an illusion or their possibility would turn out to be very low, that depends on their reputation.

"So this is the Kuoh Academy, huh?" The young man said while rubbing his chin in wonder. "Huh, never thought this would look so different that I imagined." He shrugged as he kept the brochure in his pocket. "Oh well, it looks pretty good. Better start to search for the principal's office." He took a deep breath, feeling so ready to start a new life as a normal student, before he entered at the gates.

While he was walking and admiring the panoramic view of the academy, some students who were going directly to their respective classes and others who were chattering to each other about several topics, mostly related to the academy activities and what to do after school, they stopped talking when their eyes caught attention on the young man with the cap as he was passing by. Maybe because he was dressed casually, judging his opened up blazer and his cap which no one would wear it; or maybe simply because he's a new foreign student. Some of them were trying to check on his appearance underneath of his hat to see what he looks like, though they could only see the lower part of his face because his eyes were shadowed, they are completely sure he's from another continent.

The young American just noticed he's being stared curiously by almost everyone who's on his way, like he just become a some sort of attraction, even they started to whisper each other inaudibly. He started to feel a little nervous, but he decided to ignore what he can and continued his way into the main building by the huge glass door.

The supposed new student looked around when he found himself in the main lobby, quite broad with ceramic floor and dark brown-bluish walls, he couldn't hold back the amazement for what huge the entrance hall can be. However, that made him realize this place is so damn huge that he probably easily get lost if he tries to find a location. He knew this is not time to explore throughout this building and doesn't want to delay his appointment to the principal. So the young man decided the best he can do, is to ask anyone for directions.

He started to look for a person who's willing to help him and quickly as soon as possible. His attention suddenly got on two bespectacled young women, who were entering by the glass door. One of them is in late teens with a slim body, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. And the second who was walking behind her, was a little taller than her, pretty around the same age though, with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and brown eyes.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, they wear white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, brown shoes and black high-knee socks.

The reason he got his attention is when the two girls with glasses entered the building, most of the female students got excited by watching their appearance before they bowed to them and giving a good day. They must be popular, he thought; and the expressions they're wearing seemed solemn, like they're very serious about something, maybe they have important school-related tasks. He thought he should not stand in their way, but surely they could assist him if he's in trouble. He just has to be polite with them, just in case.

"Excuse me, ladies!" The young man waved his hand as he walked up to them. The girls suddenly heard him before they stopped their tracks and turned to him, while the other students who welcomed the couple watched the scene in shock for some reason.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need help. Can you tell me where can I find the principal's office? I'm in a bit of hurry before the class begins." He spoke in Japanese, not very fluent, but at least enough to understand him.

The two bespectacled women just stared at him silently like they are bemused for his action because nobody has ever asked them for help. However, it seemed that the one with the purple-framed glasses was studying warily on his face, who knows why. He almost got nervous for the brief silence in the environment, was that something wrong he just did to make them look at him like that?

"Is this your first day at school?" The short bob haired young woman suddenly asked nonchalantly in his native language.

He went surprised she was speaking English fluently, as he thought she must be from another country because she seemed like a foreigner.

He nodded his head to answer her question."I have the appointment to see the principal to assign me which class I'll attend, but I don't have a map and sometimes I could get easily lost in huge places like this. I want to make it in time before the ring bells."

She blinked with her raised eyebrow, before she pointed with her finger to the large staircase at the end of the right side.

"Go upstairs to the third floor and walk down the hallway while you'll see the signs of the names of the rooms, in that way you will find the principal's office. I suggest you to watch your step to no bump with someone on your way."

The young man smiled and bowed to them as a appreciation. "Thank you very much, ladies." And then, he went quickly in his way to the third floor, as the women watched him go upstairs, until he was now out of sight.

"What's wrong, President? I saw you've been staring at him intensively like you've met him before." The long haired girl asked.

The short haired with violet eyes frowned. "I don't know if you would believe me, Tsubaki, but I think I just felt some sort of energy within him..." She said with a low tone.

* * *

After his short interview with the director of Kuoh Academy, the young man with the cap was walking through the hallway of the second floor, actually following a pretty young adult woman.

She's about twenty-eight years old, with amber eyes and long light brown hair with longer right bangs kept behind her right ear, while her left bangs hang freely in front of her left ear. Her physic was lean built that shows her amazing curvaceous body and her ample bust. She's dressed with a sleeveless pink shirt with dark brown accents, which gave a good view on her cleavage, and a large black skirt. Moments ago, she was also in the office when he came in and it turned out she was waiting for him and she's his new teacher. She introduced herself as Yuuko Sagiri, the teacher of B-1 where the young man will assist.

As far as he knows, Ms. Sagiri's personality showed she's kinda strict because apparently she focuses on her job and wants to maintain her own dignity as a teacher. At least she acted a little kind to him by giving a welcome, they introduced to each other formally and now they're on their way to the classroom.

Suddenly, Yuuko stopped her tracks in front of a thick-wooden double door, as the foreign student halted before he noticed a sign beside of the door, which it has the same letter and number they were looking for.

"We're here." The teacher said as she turned around to him. "Now before we enter, due for the fact that this is your first time in school, I need to tell you the three simple rules you must follow." Yuuko began to count by holding her index finger. "Rule number one, you must pay attention while we are in a middle of a lesson, distraction is not allowed when you're gonna need to learn a lot of things for your future exams. Rule number two, making jokes or ridiculous comments about your teacher are forbidden. And the students can talk to me only if is school matter. And rule number three, always respect to your classmates but especially with the girls, because I won't tolerate any kind of indecent or ill-mannered students in my class. Is there any questions you want me to answer?".

The young man shook his head. "Nope, I understand perfectly clear as a glass of wine, Miss Sagiri."

Yuuko flashed out a smile "That's what I was hoping to hear." She walked up to the door, but she stopped for a second. "Oh, and by the way, we don't allow anyone using hats during the class, so would you kindly take it off so everyone can see your face?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I just like to wear this all the time." The foreign student removed the cap off his head, revealing his sky-blue eyes and the rest of his younger face, as he combed his hair with his fingers and kept his cap into his school bag.

"It's okay, you can still wear it when you are out of class. Our dress code is not actually too strict after all. Now wait here while I'll let know my students about your presence, and then I'll tell you to show up." Then she opened the door and went inside.

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and spent a moment whistling himself, but also trying to hold his anticipation for the fact he's going to introduce to a large number of people inside. Suddenly, he heard Yuuko's voice from behind the door talking to her students, before she started to mention they have a new student who will join with them.

"Alright, you can come in!" That was her signal.

He opened the door and walked in. The classroom was spacious with about twenty four seats and tables arranged in four rows, all of them are made of oak wood and has the different style than the common chair desks; there's five large windows at the end of the left which shows the perfect view to the outside of the building, there was a huge chalkboard stuck on the wall where Yuuko was standing beside it, and also she was sitting on a thick-wooden desk.

The classmates were watching him with surprise in their eyes because they just realized he's not Japanese, but some of them, mostly the males, showed no interest because they probably thought that the new student would be a female.

The young American stood in front of the whole class, trying to ignore the stares like he's being targeted by a group of snipers.

"Would you like to give us your name and tell us something about yourself, if you don't mind?" Yuuko said kindly.

He nodded his head, as he cleared his throat and addressed to his new companions.

"I'm Elliot Davidson, but you can just call me Elliot. It's nice to meet you all." He bowed his head. "I was born in the United States, but I decided to live in your country with a friend because I was so interested with your culture and your life style. My hobbies is watching action movies and MMA sports, I like playing Basketball and video games when I have free time, but I like making friends and interested to learn some stuff in this class. I hope we could get along with each other." He finished his greeting with his friendly, toothy grin.

Yuuko smiled. "That's good to hear, Elliot. Now, is there an empty seat for him?" She asked to her students.

"There's one nobody used it since forever, Sagiri-san!" One of them pointed to an unoccupied desk at the right side.

"Oh, that's perfect. Go take your seat and we'll get start the class." Yuuko said.

Elliot nodded as he made his way through as he placed his school bag on the desk by hanging it with the hook and sat on his chair.

"What do you think about him? Don't you think he's cute?" He suddenly heard a girl with light pink short hair, muttering to another girl with brown hair tied in two ponytails with red ribbons, who was behind her.

"He's not too handsome as Yuuto-senpai, but I agree with you." She said with a smile. "I think his hairstyle makes him look so cool."

Elliot remained speechless, but he couldn't hold back the gratefulness for receiving that compliment, and he thought someone would judge him for letting his hair grown and his ponytail.

"Ugh, something tells me that Yankee is going to be a new chick-magnet..." Elliot noticed a male student groaning, who oddly has his hair completely shaved and his ears were big as from a monkey's.

"Damn Gaijins... They always has the chance to take our future girlfriends away from us..." Another male student with dark short shaggy hair and wore glasses, who's beside from the baldy one, agreed while giving the American a glare.

Elliot began to feel offended by the words they're saying for just being a foreigner, but also a little confused why they cared about being popular with the female students. He shook his head to just ignore them and focus when Yuuko announced the class was now on and everyone stopped murmuring finally.

* * *

It was recess time already, all the students went out to take a lunch outdoor and some of them decided to stay in their classrooms, or, in some cases, they went to the rooftop. Elliot was found walking through the small pathway, surrounded with group of trees and shrubs, looking for a nice spot to eat his lunch before the break ends. Sometimes he wanted to find a quiet place where can help him relax and think clearly what he should do about his current experience in Kuoh Academy. He was breathing the clean wind around the academy and observes the calm surroundings and easy going atmosphere. At least until he heard the squealing from the girls behind him that almost startled him.

He stopped his tracks and turned around frantically when he thought some sort of incident just happened, only to see the increasing small crowd gathered around, probably watching someone's special presence. He also noticed some boys with excitement on their faces, and seemed they are blushing. Elliot remained confused, wondering why they were making such racket, until the crowd stepped aside and suddenly revealed two beautiful girls, making their way through.

One of them is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She seemed a bit serious judging by her expression, as seems she's busy with some business, apparently from the high school, just like the girl with the glasses he met. Anyways, the rest of the students didn't lose attention on her and her companion.

The other was just as buxom as the red head. She appears to be around the same age as her as well, with violet eyes and her very long black hair that reaches all the way down to her legs, with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, tied with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She was walking beside the crimson haired with a confident smile and a cheerful expression.

That moment which Elliot realized is that they were walking towards him, and he was standing in the middle of their way. His mind suddenly yelled he should step aside and let them pass, but his body ignored that order like he turned himself into a human statue. Elliot didn't stop looking directly to their faces, it's like he's now under a spell of charming by their beauty so he couldn't stop giving attention they deserved.

Somehow he finally snapped out before he realized they are now closer to him, so Elliot hastily moved to the left before they would bump into him. But What he did not expect is when the crimson haired young woman stopped beside him before she turned her head to look at him, and their eyes met each other. The raven haired also stopped, wondering in curious why she was staring at the unknown young man with the cap.

Elliot was completely shocked, being observed by a pretty girl made his cheeks heating up, then he was starting to panic because he doesn't know the reason what's got her attention. Suddenly he started to assume she might have noticed he's wearing the cap ever since he got out of the building, maybe is because she found this as a problem of the dress code, just like Ms. Sagiri mentioned.

Without hesitating, he took his cap off his head quickly.

"U-Um, h-hi!" Elliot stuttered as he waved his hand. "I... I'm Elliot. I-it's nice to meet you." He gave the beauty couple a nervous smile. Talking to girls has always been difficult for him, it was even worse because both these girls were presumably popular, and obviously beautiful. That's double the trouble as far as he's concerned.

The crimson haired woman didn't say anything after his greeting. She just stared at him like he was some kind of puzzle and it was the same look the girl with the glasses made that look. Elliot would sweat uncontrollably, thinking it did not work what he had in mind to show a little respect to her and the rules of the school. But then, she merely turned her gaze away from him and continued to walk across her designated path. The ravenette looked beguiled, perhaps wondering if her friend knew about this young man, but she eventually decided to follow her without asking her.

The young man just remained standing, watching the two beauties walk away. That was unexpected, he mused to himself. However, he was glad they didn't find any problem with him, but now he was asking himself why she said nothing at his greeting.

"Hey you!"

Elliot snapped out from his thoughts when he heard two guys talking to him at the same time, and turned around. To turn things even more obnoxious, it was the same students from his class who made a harsh comment towards him for having the quick attention to the girls. That's not all, he just realized after the two girls disappeared, the other students were staring at him. The boys glared at him with jealousy and outrage, meanwhile the girls had mixed reactions, some of them were confused what they witnessed and others were giving Elliot their suspicious look, trying to find out his true intentions after he dared to talk with the crimson haired.

"What were you trying to do with the ladies?! Are you trying to take advantage on them?!" The one with his shaved hair growled with interrogation.

Elliot was almost taken aback for that question. "What? N-No, I would never do that, man! I was just saying hello to them!" He countered out loud so everyone in present would not misunderstand about him. Unfortunately, the two guys didn't seem they have listened to him.

"Do you think you can get away by that simple excuse on your first day?!" The boy with the glasses pointed accusingly to Elliot with his finger. "You'll learn a lesson to leave them alone after school! You've already caused much trouble to yourself!"

The two guys then ran off, leaving Elliot completely perplexed for their strange warning and what's going on. And the obvious question he had on his mind was, what the hell is their problem? They just barely met him.

Elliot shook his head, dispelling those questions for now and continued on his way to find a place, this time where no one could bother him for a while so he could have a lunch in peace before returning to class.

* * *

Eventually Elliot found the right spot he was looking for, but what also discovered was an old building which seems to be an old house, not too far away from the main school building. The house is a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower, and it has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

Currently, he can be found sitting under a tree, eating a turkey club sandwich he made it back home, and with a can of Coca-Cola sitting next to him. As he was watching the blue sky, his thoughts about the two good-looking girls flashed through his mind. He had tried digging up some information about them, and he managed to discover a little bit by asking some of the students.

The crimson haired one was Rias Gremory. Not much is known about her but she's considered by many to be the school's number-one beauty, as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies and the President of a club called the Occult Research Club. Some rumors claimed she had come from Europe, somewhere from England to be specific, and the reason why she's so popular is due for her amazing figure and her marvelous scarlet hair.

The young woman with black hair who was along with Rias was Akeno Himejima. She's the second person of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. There are not as many rumors about her, but she's better known as popular with the boys for her features, and also that the fact she's the Vice-President of the same club.

This is not the first time Elliot had met such beautiful women to begin with, but for some reason his mind was incapable of doing anything other than thinking about their beauty; the color of their eyes, their hair, and their amazing well-developed figures. Those two have it all to make a male living in a dream come true. It's difficult to imagine there being many other women with the same beauty as the Two Great Ladies.

While Elliot was about to take the final bite of his turkey sandwich, he noticed a window from the old building being opened. Gaining his attention, he looked up in curiosity to see who it is and nearly gaped in surprise when he saw the familiar face. It was Rias Gremory.

She was looking around at the school grounds, while breathing the fresh air of spring with her nostrils. Then, she felt someone's eyes on her before she turned her head and looked at the young man, before realizing he's the young man with the cap who introduced embarrassingly to her moments ago.

Elliot froze in shock state like a deer staring down the barrel end of a shotgun. Now it was repeating the moment like it turned out to be a déja vu. He doesn't have any idea why she has her undivided attention to him, but something tells him that she's looking at him like he's an enigma.

He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the school bell rang, meaning the lunch break is now over and all students must return to their classrooms immediately. He gobbled his turkey sandwich in one bite, almost choking when it barely stuck on his throat, before he stood up and made a run to his class.

* * *

Rias Gremory watched the new student running off her sight through a pathway, until he disappeared into the small forest where leads his way back to the main school building. She stepped away from the window and walked over to the Victorian-style couch and sat down onto with her legs crossed, focusing now on the chessboard with pieces of chess scattered around. Apparently it was now her turn to make a move and pondering which decision she has to make because the game was about to reach a conclusion of the game.

Suddenly, Akeno Himejima, appeared next to her, holding a tray with a tea cup and a teapot. "I brought you some tea, President." Akeno said with gentleness and kindness on her tone, as she set the tray down on the table and stood beside her afterwards.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias grabbed her tea cup and took a sip, before her eyes turned back on the chessboard with full attention, but somehow she was getting distracted for some issue.

Akeno started to notice her President have been quiet than usual ever since they got here, meaning there was something that probably disturbs her.

"Is there's something wrong? You barely talked to me and I'm a little concerned what's bothering you."

Rias knew her Vice-President would make that question sooner or later. She let out a sigh and answered. "Do you remember that boy with the cap we saw earlier?"

Akeno blinked in wonder, but she nodded with her head.

"By any chance, do you know who is he?" Rias asked.

Akeno put a finger to her chin. "Not really, but I just heard he's a new First-Year student from North America. In fact, this is the first time a male from another country attends in this academy. Is there's something wrong about him?" She inquired with curiousness.

Rias turned to her with a frown. "This might sound very hard to believe for you when I ask you this, Akeno. Did you feel something out of ordinary from him when he was near to us, even though a little maybe?" She asked.

Akeno raised her eyebrows in surprise, before she shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Buchou." She replied frankly. "My senses are not sharply as you have, I can't even sense the strength from a human after all." She paused for a second before she began to realize something that made her eyes widen. "Wait, are you're saying that..."

Rias nodded with seriousness. "Yes. He's got an indescribable power I never felt before, and this is beyond of my knowledge." She left her tea cup on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked with a blink of confusion.

"There's no way I could mistake he's got a potential within, the problem is that I don't know exactly what it is. There wasn't any sign of him having a Sacred Gear or one of the Longinus, but I swear I could sense some kind of an energy flowing through his body that I can't ignore. There's something more about him what makes him more than a mere young student." Rias put her hand on her chin thoughtfully, trying to find the solid answer that could explains all her doubts.

"For the way you're reacting, I assume that troubles you." Akeno replied as she decided to sit beside her, with the intention to comfort her if she loses her calm.

Rias responded by shaking her head. "I don't think he could be much of a threat after he acted very politely to us. I didn't even felt any sign of hostility, not even a little if he would pretend." Then she grabbed a white piece of pawn and instead of placing it to a base, she twiddled it with her fingers. "However, I can't help but feel so curious what kind of power he's possess and this is what I need to find out what it is."

Akeno noticed how Rias was now focusing on a piece of chess, before she found out what the President is thinking about right now.

"My, my~ Don't you think you are being a little selfish?" Akeno said with a hint of tease. "We know nothing about the foreigner and unaware if he has any allegations. Besides, wouldn't be a good idea if you'll try to talk to him in this school, that will bring some people's attention and they might to misunderstand."

Rias stopped playing with the piece of pawn. "I know that already. So the only option remains is to gather some information about this young man or at least where that source of his power come from. We have to be be very discreet because we're not so sure if he's not involved with any of the other factions." Rias replied.

"That sounds a good idea, indeed. So what we would do after we learned everything we wanted to know?" Akeno inquired.

"We'll decide either leave him be..." The corner of her lips began to form up a smile, "Or we could offer him to join the club." Then, she finally placed the pawn on the base which was very near of the black piece of King. "Checkmate."

Akeno went surprised by the immediate move that finished the game already at this moment. "Oh my, this is now the twentieth time you defeated me! You should sign up to a Chess tournament, President." She suggested with a smile.

Rias shrugged. "It's just my hobby, though I'm planning to do it on summer." She stood up from the couch. "Anyways, I'll leave you in charge of this matter after school Akeno, but I want you to be more careful. If you find something that is not a good sign, return immediately in this room or try to contact me if you are in trouble."

Akeno bowed her head. "Understood."

* * *

After his first day of school was now over, Elliot was found walking through an avenue, as the sun was slowly dipping below on the horizon. The darkness would soon be upon the city of Kuoh, and the night was approaching. Moments later, Elliot came into a park where he always crosses when he goes his way to the academy and back home, . Situated next to him is a large fountain from which water sprung forth to create a beautiful display of colors as light refracted off the droplets.

He was about to continue on his way when a voice called out.

"Hey, Yankee boy!" His peaceful moment was disturbed after hearing the two familiar voices that Elliot wished he should never have. He turned around, and saw it was the same male students who interrogated him back at the school during the lunch break.

Elliot let out a irritated sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Now what?" Elliot asked reluctantly, feeling his temper now boiling for the fact those obnoxious guys have followed him ever since he went out of the school.

"Don't tell me you just forgot! We told you we're gonna make you regret for getting all the attention from Akeno-senpai and Rias-senpai! If you think you can be like that prince then you've got another thing coming!" The bald student growled out, with his hands clenched into fists with the urge of beat the American up.

Elliot gritted his teeth to contain his temper, as he took a deep breath while rubbing his temples. "Are you guys serious? I told you for the last time I was just trying to be nice with them! I didn't even know those girls were so popular!" He replied, trying unsuccessfully to reason with the angry fans.

"Your excuse won't save you if you think you can take us as fools!" One of the men cracks his knuckles, his friends doing the same.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elliot said with a frown. "Look, can't we just talk about this without any violence? You know that's not gonna help anything."

"Shut the hell up, Yankee boy!" I'll show you what happens when you try to flirt with our idols! Take this!" The first guy charged at Elliot, with his fist cranked back to give the foreign student a powerful punch to his face.

As the fist launched forward, Elliot sighed before he raised a left hand, and the fist was caught onto his palm. Elliot didn't even flinch when the punch made contact to his hand. He dropped his school bag before grabbing the boy's arm, turned around and threw him. The student soared through the air for several feet before landing on the ground with a harsh thud.

As the first guy groaned in pain, the second guy decided to give his partner a hand, attacking Elliot from behind, but the young man with the cap knew what was coming... Elliot spun around before he tilted his head sideways, as the fist whizzed above his shouder. Suddenly, Elliot grabbed the aggressor's arm and struck him in the back of the neck with his elbow.

The first guy growled in anger. He stood up from the ground and took a step forward to attack, but before he can make another move Elliot dropped him to the ground again. Elliot's leg swept out, knocking the attacker off balance. The cap wearing young man stood back up, before he put his foot on the other boy's neck, hard enough to immobilize him, but not enough to truly hurt him.

While Elliot keeps the other boy down with his foot, the other one got on his feet and glare at him, with a mix of shock and rage on his eyes.

"Now listen to me you two and you'll listen very well. I don't want to hurt you because you are just confused, but if you don't leave me alone right now, you're going to end up getting a beat down." Elliot looks at the duo with a face that was colder than ice as he moves his foot away from student's neck. They all growl at him; it was clear they still want to teach him a lesson. But after showing how well he could handle himself, they realize fighting him was useless.

Elliot moved his foot out of the male student's neck and made two steps backwards to give him some space. The guy coughed and stood up and walked toward to his partner, accepting the humiliating defeat.

"This isn't over yet, Yankee boy! You may win this round, but we'll find the way to make you pay!" The second guy screamed before he, while the first guy followed him, ran away and leaving Elliot alone in the park.

Elliot just remained standing while watching the kids leave. He let out a tiring sigh when he was now alone. They seem to really look up to those two idols, but they were really exaggerating if they thought he was taking their attention. It wasn't like he did any of that on purpose.

Just as Elliot was about to leave, another presence just entered his senses.

He looked around for a moment, there was no one else in sight, but there's no way he could be wrong. Suddenly, he turned around abruptly to face the bushes.

"I know you're in there, show yourself! Elliont shouted as he took up a fighting stance.

"Oh my~, you caught me." Elliot went surprise when the voice that came to him was gentle. He realized it's definitely from a female. He squinted his eyes as a silhouette came out from behind the bushes. Even with the little bit of sunlight left, he managed to recognize the figure before him.

His eyes widened and let his arms drop down to his sides, as his expression of hostility suddenly changed into surprise when he immediately recognized the long raven hair and violet eyes from a beautiful young woman.

"You-you're Akeno Himejima?" He stuttered.

Akeno giggled in amuse in response. "I'm very surprised you knew I was hiding. I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Akeno said with an apologetic tone.

"Oh no, not at all, don't worry about it. Sorry for my outburst though." Rubbing the back of his neck, Elliot responded with a sheepish chuckle.

Butterflies begin to well up inside of Elliot's stomach when Akeno began to walk towards him with her arms crossed, making her breast jiggle and bounce with each step. He tried to only focus on her eyes, but only made his face getting redder by her beautiful complex.

"So... What are you doing here?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, I was just walking home when I heard all the commotion."

Akeno practically lied. She was actually following him because she was carrying out Rias' order to learn anything about what does he do out of school.

He merely nodded, as his face gained realization. "I see." Then he blinked when he realized they haven't formally introduced. "Oh, I'm Elliot Davidson by the way, but you can call me Elliot." He bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Akeno."

She bowed as well, and Elliot can't help but notice the interesting things the act does to her chest. "Nice to meet you as well, Elliot." She politely replied.

"By the way, if I remember, you were with Rias Gremory during lunch time, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." Akeno looks slyly at him, "You were trying to be nice to her." She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled demurely "But you were acting funny when I saw you blushing."

"Hey, I was just trying to be a gentleman like everyone else should do to women…" Elliot looked away shyly.

"Ufufufu, you're blushing again. How cute," Akeno teased, before she decided to change the subject. "By the way, where did you learn all those moves to defend yourself? It seems like you've learn how to fight." Akeno let her curiosity get the best of her.

The question made Elliot wear a grin. "You got that right! I've spent about a decade learning all kinds of martial arts. It was pretty rough for my age, but eventually I gotten better."

"Oh my, really?" Akeno replied with a hint of amazement.

"Of course! My friends were the ones who trained me, though I still have some things to learn."

Akeno could scarcely contain her smile. While she doesn't know much about the things Elliot just spouted, she did know that this was the perfect opportunity to find out about his powers Rias believed he has.

"Would you mind to show me what you can do?"

"Eh?" Elliot blinked as he scratched the back of his head. "Well... I'm not sure how I'm supposed to prove myself to you. What do you want me to do?"

"I know, how about a little match between the two of us?"

Elliot blinked again several times, as if he hadn't quite heard her. "I'm sorry but...you must be joking, right?" He said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, no offense, but I don't think you couldn't stand a chance against me, so-"

A lightning bold whizzing past his shoulder left him speechless. He turned over his shoulder slowly and saw the bolt struck a tree, utterly destroying it. He turned back at Akeno with her left hand coruscating.

"See? You don't have to worry about hurting me."

Although Akeno's giggle sounded heavenly, there was something about it that someone might freak out. Maybe it had something to do with the lightning that was surrounding her like some kind of barrier. Then again, maybe it just had to do with that strange blush on her cheeks and the way she looks like she's devouring him with her eyes.

Elliot did not like that look at all.

However, after witnessing someone shoot LIGHTNING OUT OF THEIR HAND, Elliot does not look frightened. As a matter of fact, rather than a fearful expression, the young man was wearing an ear-splitting grin.

"You know, I'm not gonna ask how did you do that." He replied before he took a fighting stance. "But I accept your challenge!"

 **(God Hand OST - Rainy Rose)**

Akeno was the first to attack by casting a lightning bolt, streaking towards Elliot. He rolled along the ground, dodging the attack before charging at Akeno.

The school idol formed two balls of lightning in her hands and launched them at him. Elliot managed to dodge one of the crackling yellow spheres, but the second was already near that he didn't have time to dodge. He skidded to a stop and crossed his arms and brace for impact.

The attack hit Elliot dead on, sending him fly away before sliding across the ground. He grunted as he stood up, that attack hurt him a little, but it mostly just gave him a mild shock.

He raised his right fist above his head and prepared to launch one of his attacks.

" **POWER WAVE!** " He punched the ground, launching a crescent beam of blue energy across the ground towards Akeno.

Akeno summoned a strange red symbol in front of her, which surprisingly protected her from the blue energy. With both her hands tied, Elliot seized the moment to charge again to make this a close combat battle.

When Elliot was already close to her, he jumped into the air and threw a roundhouse kick, as his foot wreathed in blue flames.

" **BURN FOOT!** "

Akeno summoned the red symbol for the second time, but when Elliot's foot hit the shield, it shattered like a glass. She staggered backwards and Elliot launched another kick, this time hitting the raven-haired beauty in her abdomen.

"GAH!" Akeno flew backwards for several feet before hitting the ground.

Elliot stared at Akeno on her hands and knees, recoiling after receiving the first hit. For a moment, he began to worry that his attack may have hurt her. But it was only after a few seconds before realizing the girl was shaking with laughter, not in pain.

"Ufufufu..." Her laugh was definitely different that Elliot just got a bad feeling.

Akeno raised her head to show half-lidded eyes and a smile on her face that anyone would run away in fear.

"No man has dared to hit me like that." She giggled again. "It seems you don't mind hurting a woman so long as you're in a battle. Ufufufu..."

Elliot couldn't help but find the sudden change of behavior disturbing. Nonetheless, instead of asking himself what's wrong with her, he kept his guard up when Akeno was already on her feet.

"I guess it's time I get too serious, but don't be surprised if I'm gonna hit you harder." Her tone became rather wickedly.

She summonsed the symbol from above. Unlike the red one, it was large and yellow. Elliot looked up before he saw the symbol was directly above him.

He acted quickly to move out before a large bolt of lightning came out from the symbol and impacted the ground. Elliot was thrown back by the explosion, but landed on his feet.

Three more symbols appeared in the air above him and each one shot a blast of lightning. Elliot only managed to evade two of the lightning bolts, but the last one almost hits him. It strikes the ground in front of him and the force of the explosion sent him fly and slid across the ground.

Elliot struggled to his feet, but then he rolled around to dodge another lightning attack.

Despite Akeno's assault seemed deadly, Elliot let out a chuckle as he dusted off his clothes.

"Not gonna lie, but you really impressed me. However, I'm just getting started!" He lunged at her, taking evasive actions as Akeno begins sending more lighting his way.

" **BURN KNUCKLE!** "

Elliot reared his fist back before his knuckle was engulfed with blue flames, just like one of his feet. But before Elliot's fist makes contact with Akeno, she created a sphere of lighting that surrounded her, blocking the punch.

She then generates a shock wave with the lightning, pushing the young man away from her once again.

Elliot pressed his fingers on the ground to hold on, though his nails scraped painfully on the surface. After that, he looked at the beautiful ravenette waiting for him to make another attack.

That moment he realized Akeno is good with long range attacks, even it's hard to approach her and surely she'll just use another dome to protect herself from his close range attacks. However, what she doesn't know is that he has more tricks up his sleeve.

He decided to rush forward as he dodged each and every attack that comes in his way as he closed the distance between them. He reared his right fist back to prepare another technique, gathering all of his energy into it.

Akeno made another sphere of lightning, no doubt expecting an attack like the last one.

" **POWER GEYSER!** "

Pounding his fist into the ground, Elliot created a large wave of energy that burst forth from the earth. Akeno's eyes widened in shock when the attack hits her sphere with an explosive and unstoppable force, destroying her protective sphere completely before Akeno was hit full on by the attack.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

She was thrown backwards and fell to the ground, now unable to continue the fight.

 **(Ost End)**

Elliot was panting while wearing a satisfied smile that the Power Geyser just worked. But when the dust cloud dissipated, he saw Akeno lying on the ground. Elliot's smile faded before he rushed after her, thinking he might have put too much power into his attack due to his excitement over the battle.

"Akeno! Are you okay?" He kneeled beside her.

Thankfully, Akeno didn't seem to be injured and she was still conscious. She sat up as she rubbed her head, appearing no worse for wear. Elliot sighed in relief, but soon found himself staring at her with wide eyes.

Her uniform had been completely torn apart and her right breast was exposed to him. He found himself staring at the purple, lacy bra with mortification clear on his face.

"Oh, my! My uniform is ruined!" She exclaimed, putting her hand on her flushed cheeks.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! Here, let me cover you." He took off his jacket and wrapped it over Akeno's shoulders.

Akeno looked at him in surprise, but a second later, she smiled at his thoughtful gesture.

"Thank you." She said in gratitude.

Elliot helped Akeno to get on her feet. "Are you okay? Again, sorry about your uniform."

"It's okay, I'm fine," She reassured him. "My, we just fought each other, and now you're acting all worried about me."

"Well, what kind of a jerk would I be if I left a woman just like that?"

They both shared a laugh. But then Elliot noticed everything was dark already, as he looked up at the full moon shining overhead. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"We should probably head to our homes now." Elliot stated, but when he turned at Akeno, he grew concerned. "Um… are you sure you're okay to go like that?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry. My house is not that far away from here, I just have to use the train to get in there."

That answer didn't convince him, rather Elliot just got worried after she said about using the train station. To take a public transportation with those torn clothes, even in nighttime, it's like painting herself a bull's eye target. He felt very responsible for it, and there's no way he would let her take the risk, until he got an idea to make up with her.

"Wait, how about you could stop by my house?" He said, but then flinched after hearing himself, so he corrected. "I know this might sound weird because we just met! But the thing is I don't think it's a good idea you walk around… half-naked." He cleared his throat with his face flushed. "So maybe it would be the best if you come over to my place, maybe I can help you get some new clothes."

Akeno found herself a little surprised before hearing all of his words, clearly she didn't even expected he would make such an offer after their fight, especially when she has been kinda merciless to him in the fight.

The beautiful student idol would turn down his invitation and just assured him she will be fine, but then she thought he would probably try to stop her, he made some good points after all. Feeling there's no other choice, maybe she should accept his invitation. Besides, this could be a great chance to learn a little more about him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, thank you very much."

Elliot returned the smile. "Great! Then let's go."

And so they left the park on their way to his residence, while Elliot kept her closer to him as if he wants to make sure she feels safer, little does he know she found his bold move quite amusing.

* * *

Three figures stood on top of a large building which overlooks the park, as they remained looking at the young couple of students walking out of there.

One of them was a middle-aged looking man with short black hair, wearing a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The second was an attractive young woman with long black hair down to her hips. Her clothing was more revealing, consisting of black, leather strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

And the third one who was sitting on the edge of the building was a short girl with blonde hair styled into twintails. She wore a Gothic attire, which consisted of a black dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

The group was shocked after watching a fight between those two young students, but the reason for their reaction was the final result.

"I can't believe it." The woman in a revealing dress spoke with wide eyes.

"Who could've imagine a human can defeat a Devil… I swear I never seen something like that before." The man replied, biting his index finger with apprehension.

"Me neither." The little Gothic girl responded, swinging her legs childishly. "He looked kinda cute though, but you think he wields a Sacred Gear?"

"No," The man answered with a shook on his head. "That power of his is much different than any Sacred Gear as far as I'm concerned, though I'm guessing this one could be a new kind."

"Don't you think we should just kill him before he becomes a new threat?" The woman asked with a frown.

"Maybe you're right, if he becomes a Devil or an Angel, this could be a huge problem." He replied, but then he returned the frown at her. "But you saw how he's capable. I don't think it would be wise to attack him by surprise."

"Then I say we should tell our Lady everything what we saw." A female voice sounds out behind them.

They turned around to see another attractive woman, tall and buxom, with navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. She wore a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"We need to know what she thinks about this beforehand, maybe she knows about what sort of power the kid has." The blue haired woman said.

"What are you talking about, Kalawawrner? We can't waste our chance before someone gets the attention on him!" The other woman responded in protest, but Kalawarned turned at her sternly.

"You already saw what happened in there, you already heard Dohnaseek. And I have to remind you again that she won't tolerate us if we kill a human, and you know it. Besides, we don't even know if he could be a great threat to us. So the only thing we can do is tell our Lady about that kid and see if she agrees with your suggestion. Do you understand?"

Raynare remained silent, but she hesitantly gave Kalawarner a nod.

"Good, now let's go!"

Suddenly, a pair of black feather wings emerged from the blue haired woman's back, before the others revealed they also have their own wings. And then, they flew off into the night, as a few feathers raining down upon the roof of the building.

* * *

Elliot and Akeno were walking in a quiet street, where is a little far away from the urban areas of Kuoh city. Elliot had not notice that he had his arm wrapped around Akeno's waist. She couldn't stop blushing, but at the same time, she's rather glad that she met such a nice man. It was no longer just his power that made her want to learn more about him, but his generosity.

She took a brief look at Elliot's face, staring intently his pair of deep-set icy blue eyes under his cap. Elliot suddenly noticed her staring at him, before he returned the gaze at her in curiosity. But Akeno quickly turned away.

Elliot thought he would ask her if there's something wrong, but he thought she must be pretty uncomfortable to answer him, since she was covering herself with his jacket. Even though he already apologized to her, he thought he should do something to make her feel better.

The journey didn't last longer when Elliot stopped his tracks, forcing Akeno to do the same.

"We're here." Elliot said.

The building before them of was a two-story house, with light gray tiles on the gabled roof; stone-like ceramic walls on the lower floor with beige walls on the upper floor and four large square windows. On the right side there was a small garden filled with different types of plants and flowers. Several parts of the house also looked like they were made of wood, such as the roof and pillars.

Akeno was astonished just by looking the size of the building, wondering how Elliot could afford to live such an expensive house.

Elliot unlocked the main door with a key and opened it, but stepped aside to allow Akeno to enter before following her. He turned a switch on, before the lights illuminated the darkened environment, as they walked further in.

The living room was spacious, with two brown couches and small coffee table standing between them. At the end of the right was a TV cabinet, with a 32 inch TV on top, video game consoles and several sets of video games and DVDs. Most of the DVDs he owns are action movies, featuring his personal favorite martial artists. Jet Li, Michael J. White, Donnie Yen, Jackie Chan, and even the famous Bruce Lee.

"My, your house looks very cozy." Akeno complimented as she looked around the living room.

Elliot smiled in response. "Thanks. One of my friends allowed me to live here before he moved away. Which means, I live alone, at least for now." Elliot said while he was taking off his shoes. Akeno followed his suit and they both walked over to one of the couches.

"Really? Where is he right now?" Akeno grew curious as she took the seat.

"Joe went to Osaka because he has a match for a world championship in the next week. So he asked me to take care of his house until he returns." Elliot replied and sat next to her.

"Oh my, did you say he's a champion?" She inquired.

"That's right! He's a Muay Thai professional fighter, and he never lost his title ever since I met him."

"That's amazing, is he also one of your trainers?"

"Yeah, the other two are brothers, Terry and Andy. At first they were kinda hesitant to train me because they thought I wouldn't last longer, and I almost did. But… I never backed down because they helped me a lot when I was a kid, they inspired me to become like one of them. I couldn't be much happier to be with such amazing people."

Akeno didn't say anything, but she just found interesting how Elliot had much respect to those guys. But one thing that just caught her attention is that they must be the reason how Elliot gained those powers, even it was intriguing to know what kind of training he had with them. If they're also human, then it could mean there must be other people who can have that potential. Though she couldn't help but wondering, why Elliot is very proud to be a fighter? What does that mean for him?

Elliot stood up from the couch. "Hey, would you like something to drink?" He asked.

Akeno snapped out from her thoughts. She was about to politely refuse the offer, but the dryness in her throat made her change her mind. "A glass of water should be fine." She answered.

"Alright, in the meantime, feel like you are yourself in home." Then, he headed to the kitchen.

While Akeno was waiting for her drink, she held Elliot's jacket around her a bit tighter, but she couldn't understand why. It's not like she's embarrassed to expose her torn clothes to him, which she would actually do that just for fun to see his reaction. For some reason, she wanted to feel the warm, even though she wasn't cold. She let out a sigh, before her cheeks flushed in red.

It can't be... She is being attracted to Elliot? After their recent first meeting turned out a fight?

Before she started thinking, Elliot came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Here you go." Elliot handed it to Akeno.

"Thank you." The ravenette took a sip of her drink, while Elliot went back to his seat.

"Elliot." Akeno spoke up as she set the glass down on the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Elliot said.

"You were telling me a lot about your friends, but what about your parents? Are they still living in your country?" She asked after realizing he never mentioned about them before.

Elliot went taken aback at the question, as his smile suddenly disappeared and his cheerful behavior changed into sadness. Akeno suddenly knew what kind of expression mean, and knew she wouldn't like what kind of answer she's going to hear.

"I... I don't have." Elliot responded, staring downheartedly to the ground "I mean, at least I don't know. I was raised in the orphanage back in Florida when the nuns found me at the doorstep, which is very sure to say that my parents were gone after they left me there. When the sisters told me the truth about that, I didn't take it pretty well. But that's not the worst part."

"When I was seven, the orphanage caught on fire, thankfully no one got hurt, but I can remember most of the kids cried. The police thankfully took them to other orphanages, but I ran away because I refused to be adopted, so I ended up living in the streets."

"Why?" Akeno decided to question his decision that potentially endangered him.

"I believed I could find at least a clue about my parents, to find out where they are so I would confront them to know why they left me." Elliot let out a grief sigh. "I couldn't find anything about them unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, until I gave up. Why would I bother to find the people who abandoned you to never see them again? Since then, I didn't even care what happened to them."

Akeno started to regret for asking that question that turned out to be sensitive for Elliot. She should've known that it's not usual that a young man like Elliot could live all by himself in a house without anyone in his family, even if he's living in a friend's house.

For some reason, she doesn't like the look of depression that had overcome Elliot's features. It's like his face just reminded her the time she has to go through when she was a child, just like him. When she thought in that way, she and Elliot have something in common.

"I am so sorry to hear that." She said in pity.

"Don't be, it's fine." Elliot smiled sadly, "I know my childhood has been hell, but everything have changed after I met Terry."

Much to Akeno's relief, she noticed his mood immediately brightened by mentioning that name.

"When Terry found me, he decided to take me with him because he couldn't stand watching a street kid suffering. You could say he became my legal guardian." Elliot chuckled. "But he took great care of me while he introduced me to some great people, even Joe and his brother Andy."

"They must have been very special to you to let you learn how to fight." Akeno noted idly.

"They really are," Elliot replied with a sincere smile. "They always have been like brothers to me. But when I've seen how much they dedicate their lives as fighters, I realized this is what I need in my life." He raised his hand and clenched into a fist. "I want to be stronger so I could become the best fighter. Wait here."

Elliot stood up and made his way towards the kitchen, but seconds later he returned, holding a magazine, before handing it to Akeno. She took a look at the cover until the title caught her attention; it read "King of Fighters".

"Every year there's a huge event which all fighters around the world participate in this tournament, people who might be much stronger. I'm hoping that I could join the tournament along with my friends, because there's nothing that could be very exciting as signing up for this tournament!" He almost raised his voice in excitement.

Akeno went bewildered for the fact that she never heard about the King of Fighters tournament that must be the reason behind Elliot's passion for fighting. Nevertheless, seeing him in good spirits was enough to make her smile.

Elliot let out a sigh to remain the calm. "Although, I believe that there will be one day I could change someone's life as well, just like how my friends have done so much for me."

"How can you do that?" Akeno asked with interest.

"Well… I don't know actually…" The young man rubbed the back of his head. "But I want to help the people who don't have anything, who lost their families, who are homeless... My years as a street child made me realize that no one would pay attention to those who don't have such luck. I thought that if I become the greatest fighter, there will be a way to give them hope."

That moment Akeno knew he was getting too serious about that, but it was kinda shocking that someone would do so much to make the world better, even though that goal sounds impossible that someone would think it's just an illusion. She thought he was just enjoying the pleasure of life, but after hearing his purpose, she couldn't help but admire him.

"I didn't know you could be so righteous, Elliot." Akeno laughed heartily. "Still, I'm glad to know you want to do something good for the world, I'm pretty sure you will achieve it."

"Thanks, that… really means a lot to me." Elliot smiled fondly. But then when he checked at the clock, he saw it's almost nine o'clock. "Oh crap! Look at how late it is! I still have to make dinner!"

He was about to go to the kitchen, but then he looked a Akeno, still covered by his jacket. He slapped his forehead. "And I forgot to give you something to wear! Dammit! Hold on, I'll be right back!"

As Elliot ran up the stairs, Akeno laughed quietly to herself. She's really starting to like him that she didn't even care about the mission Rias gave her.

A few seconds later, Elliot came back with a black t-shirt with a red UFC logo and black pajama pants.

"Sorry I forgot to give you these before," Elliot handed the clothes to her. "Here, my shirt's a little big, but it should fit. Oh! And if you want, you can take a shower while I cook dinner. There's a bathroom upstairs, down the hall to the right."

Akeno gave Elliot an appreciative smile as she stood up from the couch. "Thank you. I think I shall do that."

* * *

While Akeno was taking the shower, Elliot was cooking grilled steaks with baked potatoes and carrots, as he was almost finish with tonight's dinner, his mind was wandering to Akeno. Honestly, he never thought he would bump into a high school girl whose powers are lighting manipulation. But she seemed like a very nice girl, friendly, kind, and not to mention very beautiful.

He would feel so lucky to meet her, though the only thing that keeps throwing him off about her is the way she acted when he landed a hit on her, was nothing that any opponent would react such a way. He still finds that was kinda disturbing, but not enough to believe she shouldn't be trust. On the contrary, he enjoyed having company with her, even he really appreciate her support to his goal.

It could be very sure to say they just become friends.

When the steaks were now roasted, he put them on each plate along with the potatoes and carrots.

"Akeno! Dinner's ready!" He called out.

"Coming~."

He put the plates on the table just as Akeno appeared. When he turned to her, he resisted the urge of letting his jaw dropping to the ground. The ravenette is now wearing his pajamas and t-shirt, and she looks good. Maybe it's just him, but he could swear her breasts looked even bigger in his shirt than they do in her uniform.

Akeno saw his face get red and smirked. "My,my~ Are you okay? You're face is all red." So saying this, she leaned forward to check his forehead, showing off a healthy portion of her cleavage in the process as they jiggled and bounced. Needless to say, his face grew even redder.

"No, no! I'm fine! Really!" He stammered, backing up several steps away from her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Y-Yes, don't worry about it. A-anyway, dinner's all ready. We should eat before it gets cold." He took a seat at the table and started to eat.

Akeno decided to leave him alone...for now. With a soft giggle, she sat down and began to eat. Since then, nobody said anything as they were enjoying the dinner, while Elliot managed to calm himself after her teasing that he would forget that happened.

Moments later, Akeno sighed softly and slumped down on the chair after finishing.

"That was very good. I didn't know you could cook so well." Akeno said while wiping her lips clean with a napkin.

"Thanks. I wanted to learn how to cook my meals by my own, though I used to be pretty terrible at this before Joe gave me a hand." Elliot laughed as he picked up the plates and left them in the sink.

"Elliot..." Akeno speaks in a low tone.

"Yes?" He turned to the school idol.

"I want to thank you for being so kind. Even though I kinda pushed you into fighting me you've been very nice and even invited me into your house and cooked me dinner." Her sweet smile grew so large that her eyes are forced close. "I've never met someone who would be as kind as you."

He smiled and took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. "I don't have much experience with stuff like this, talking to a beautiful girl I mean." He let out a sheepish chuckle. "So...I also wanted to thank you for taking my invitation."

"I wonder what would happen if the school finds out about this." Akeno replied with a giggle.

"Heh, they'd freak out, that's for sure." Elliot laughed, though he was now apprehensive by the imminent outcome. "By the way, were did you leave your uniform? I can probably help you patch it up."

"Oh, that won't be necessary anymore, before I took a shower, I used my cellphone to call a friend of mine and ask her to bring me a new uniform here. Hope you don't mind." Akeno explained.

"Oh, not at all! That's good to hear actually." Elliot responded with a nod. "Well, I guess we should sleep since we have school tomorrow, you can use my bed."

So Elliot lead Akeno upstairs to a door down the hallway to the left, upon opening the door, Elliot is greeted with his spacious bedroom.

Sliding windows reveal the outside world and a balcony gives a wonderful view of the neighborhood. On his right there was his bed with a punching bag next to it. The other side contains his closet and a desk, which had a computer on top. Hanging up on the walls were various UFC posters and even a few of Muhammad Ali and a number of Bruce Lee movies.

"My, what an interesting room." Akeno said, gazing around his bedroom.

"Thank you. Sorry if all my stuff seems kinda excessive."

"Not at all," Akeno smiled at him. "It shows a lot about your character."

"I guess." Elliot walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas before he was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped when Akeno called out, as he turned his head to her. "I'm just gonna sleep on a couch down there."

"Wouldn't be better if we could just sleep together? I don't even mind if you change your clothes here." Akeno's voice turned suggestive as she gave him a wink.

He blushed a bit, but also managed a small chuckle. "As much as it might be a good suggestion, I think I'm fine sleeping on the couch."

Elliot was about to open the door, but before he could, a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" He tried to break out of her grip, but stopped when he looked over at Akeno.

She was giving him the puppy dog eyes, and Elliot found his will breaking.

"Please, don't leave me here. I'll be feeling lonely."

After several seconds of defiance, Elliot deflated like a balloon that had all the air taken out of it.

"Alright, fine! You win!" He sighed, trying to ignore the feel of his arm between her breasts. "But you have to turn around while I'm changing, okay?"

Akeno would give him a pout, but she just decided to follow his condition, as she let go of his arm and turned around, before Elliot started to undress himself. Although Akeno was kinda disappointed because she was really looking forward to see how his body looked like, but she's convinced she will get that chance sooner or later.

"Finished." Elliot called out.

Akeno turned around and saw Elliot now wearing a dark sleeveless shirt and dark blue plaid pajamas. Without his school uniform, she can clearly see his arms are toned that gave her the impression his whole body must be ripped.

"Ufufufu... If the other girls in Kuoh Academy will see how much workout you do, you will get a lot of fangirls in all the academy, and no one will leave you alone neither when you study." She decided to tease him once more.

"Oh come on now, I'm just working out to keep myself in good shape. If you're gonna spread that rumor, I'm pretty sure not everyone is gonna like it." He groaned when he just remembered the two fanboys he dealt with them.

Everything Akeno is doing with him makes him look like a child.

"Can we just go to sleep now? We have to get up early for tomorrow."

His bed might not have enough space for two people, but she replied she don't mind sharing the space, as they both lied down. Despite having agreed to sleep with the girl, he found himself having difficulty to sleep. In fact, this is his first time sleeping with a girl.

Akeno, on the other hand was actually enjoying sharing a bed with Elliot, though the only thing that could make it better was if he was facing her, but then she just got another idea. Without warning, Akeno wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. In that moment she could smell his sweaty body as the result of the fight, but instead of being disgusted, she found herself kinda aroused.

"A-Akeno?!" Elliot yelped when he felt once again her breast pressing on his back.

Akeno doesn't reply however, instead she pretended to be asleep, but keeps a tight grip on him so he could not break it. Elliot was about to attempt to break himself free, but then he looked at the peaceful expression on her sleeping face that his mind suggested him not to wake her up. However, just by looking her snuggling against him found pretty adorable for him, which surprisingly managed to ease his tension.

Letting out a sigh, Elliot finally felt himself tired, before closing his eyes and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Hmm? A human defeated a Devil?" The voice of a woman asked. The female in question was sitting on a Victorian chair, though her appearance cast in shadow. Meanwhile, a butler who was standing beside served her a cup of tea.

"Yes." Kalawarner answered. She and her partners were kneeling before the one seated on the chair. "I know that sounds hard to believe my Lady, but I swear that happened. We're not sure how did he do that, but we have a reason to believe his power doesn't come from a Sacred Gear."

"Are you telling me that he will become a threat to us?" The silhouette asked, though her voice lacked of any impression.

"I'm afraid we're not so sure my Lady, but after witnessing him defeating one of the strongest Devils of the Gremory Clan, we believe he might be dangerous, maybe even worse if he becomes an Angel or a Devil. We're deeply sorry if you're not convinced my Lady, but we're reporting you so you could tell us what should we do about that human."

"Tell me Kalawarner, what makes you think this is such an important matter compared the other situations we've faced?"

Kalawarner could notice her companions just shivered when the Lady's tone grew challenging but at the same time threatening. She resisted the uneasy feeling before responding.

"My Lady, I can assure you that this is something we've never faced before. He might not be dangerous as we think, but what if we were right after all? The fact that the young man could have supernatural abilities without the Sacred Gear as his source of power is something we can't ever ignore. If you give us a permission to spy him, maybe we can find something that will be worth for your attention."

Staying silent, the woman hidden in the shadows pondered. Then she lifted her cup of tea and took a sip.

"I see your point… Very well then." The Lady responded as she leaned against her seat. "You and your companions are to keep an eye on him for the time being. Try and find out more about him: his name, where he lives, what he likes, anything and everything you can. If possible, find out how did he get that kind of a "unknown power", but do not try to take an aggressive action against him. After I have learned everything about him, I'll decide what you should do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lady! As you command." Kalawarner bowed before standing up and walked out through the door, as her companions followed her lead.

"I take that this human has now become your priority, my Lady?" The butler spoke.

"Not quite. But you could say he has become my… curiosity."

* * *

 **N/A: In case you didn't notice, one of the biggest changes I made is Elliot's motivation of being a fighter. In the old version he kept talking about how awesome it could be like one, having the opportunity to enter a tournament and some stuff like that. I dislike it because I don't think it was like a good reason why he wanted to become stronger, honestly is like a cliche of a shounen protagonist whose dream is to become something greater, so I gave him a purpose.**

 **Also I decided to stop making the characters addressing others' names finishing with -kun, -san or-senpai, because I don't believe Elliot would say something like that since he's a foreigner, as for the other characters, while some others are not actually Japanese like Rias, I don't see them they would say like that either.**


End file.
